


We Dare Be Brave

by artamisward



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artamisward/pseuds/artamisward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions for Elsanna Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Day

Elsa looks around as far as the light of the fire will let her see in the darkness. They’re deep in the forest. Alone. And while she’s certain she and Anna can handle anything that might threaten them, she’s not sure how Anna managed to assure the captain of the guard that they wouldn’t be needing his constant watch tonight.

Elsa turns at the sound of approaching feet. The smile that lights her face is involuntary; Anna makes her happy. And an Anna that is dancing to the sound of music in her head, her red hair unbound and untamed in the glow of the fire, her bare feet lightly touching the ground steals Elsa’s breath away.

She looks like a fairy in the stories their parents used to read to them. Like beauty and magic and goodness. She looks like the whole world, the whole future, to Elsa.

“Happy?” Anna asks with a smile full of warmth. She has stopped but her eyes are alight with so much happiness that it seems like she’s still moving.

Elsa reaches to trace her fingertips across the face she loves. “You know I am. You make me so.”

The words make Anna smile in much the same way Elsa is sure she’s smiling.

Anna places a crown of flowers on Elsa’s head before taking her arm and moving them to the circle of light cast by the fire. She looks up at the stars and then across the forest surrounding them. Then, she looks at Elsa.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

A question and an answer.

They face each other and entwine their hands, one over the other.

“Do the magic,” Anna whispers, the corners of her mouth upturned in amusement.

Elsa laughs softly, but complies. Thin strands of ice begin forming around their entwined hands. They weave together in intricate patterns until it looks like their hands are tied with the most delicate and beautiful cords ever crafted.

They stand bound together under the witness of the night sky and Mother Nature around them. Anna reverently vows promises to Elsa.

And, when she remembers how to breathe around the happiness wanting to jump out of her chest, Elsa makes a covenant of vows with Anna.

When Anna leans in to seal the promises with a kiss, Elsa doesn’t hesitate. Their mouths meet in confirmation of the pact both just made one to the other.

If there is one thing Elsa knows, it’s magic. And this. This. Is magic.


	2. First Child

Elsa isn’t within hearing of the scene in front of her but she knows it’s not good by Anna’s reaction. The doctor pats Anna’s hand consolingly but Anna looks like she’s going to be sick again.

“Is everything all right?” Elsa moves further into the room so she can be seen.

“Everything’s fine,” Anna squeaks in surprise, her eyes look everywhere but at Elsa.

“Doctor,” Elsa addresses the old gentleman, “what is the diagnosis?”

“Princess Anna is perfectly healthy, Highness,” his voice is warm and soothing, but there’s something in the tone that seems off. Disappointment? Disapproval? Elsa can’t decipher it.

“Your sister is with—” Anna tugs his arm, interrupting him.

He looks down at her and she shakes her head. “I’ll tell her.” Her voice cracks. She still hasn’t looked at Elsa.

The doctor nods and collects his things. He bows to the queen and the princess before slipping from the room and closing the door behind him.

Silence stretches between them now that there is no one else in the room. Elsa feels dread begin to creep up her spine. She wants to wring her hands but refrains. She instead moves to sit on the bed where Anna is laying.

She takes Anna’s hand and is surprised that it’s cold and clammy. Anna is nervous; that worries Elsa. She places her other hand on Anna’s cheek. “Look at me,” she pleads when Anna’s face is upturned to hers but her eyes still won’t look at her.  Anna squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. Elsa’s heart drops. “What is it, Anna?”

“I—I’m—” Anna begins but stops.

Elsa can feel the temperature in the room drop degree by degree. She knows that her hands are ice cold. But, when she tries to pull them off of Anna’s skin, Anna stops her. She wraps her hand more tightly around the one holding her hand and brings up her hand to hold the one cradling her cheek.

She finally opens her eyes and looks into Elsa’s worried eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

There’s a moment of absolute stillness after the words leave Anna’s lips. Then, the temperature in the room plummets. The fire sputters as its heat is sucked up by the freezing room.

“Elsa, look at me,” Anna pleads. Elsa opens her eyes to see frost crawling across Anna’s skin from the places where her hands are touching Anna’s skin. She wants to pull away but Anna doesn’t let her go. “Look at me.”

Elsa swallows and meets Anna’s gaze.

“I have only been with you,” Anna’s voice is soft and sure and she’s speaking slowly so that Elsa can understand the words; her eyes beg Elsa to believe her. “I have not betrayed our vows. I have been true to you. Only.”

Elsa can see the truth in Anna’s eyes. She doesn’t understand, but she knows Anna isn’t lying. She takes a deep breath to get herself under control.

“How?” Elsa slumps against Anna. The room loses its icy chill.

“I don’t know.” Anna hugs Elsa to her. They cling to each other. “But she’s ours.”

Elsa feels a thrill of excitement and nervousness strike her heart. It’s accompanied by warmth. It’s unexpected and unprecedented and she still doesn’t understand—and she knows that Anna doesn’t either—but she can’t help but smile anyway. “We’re having a baby.”


End file.
